Hand and skin sanitizers are popular products used to supplement personal hygiene and prevent the spread of bacteria and viruses. Because these sanitizers do not need to be washed from the skin, they are highly convenient and may be used in numerous locations where soap and water are not practical or obtainable.
Traditional sanitizers are alcohol-based. Although alcohol based sanitizers are effective in killing bacteria and viruses, they come with numerous drawbacks. Alcohol-based sanitizers dehydrate the skin and remove lipids and sebum from the skin. This may lead to an increased risk of infection. For example, dehydrated skin may crack and bleed, allowing an infection direct access to the blood stream. The side effects of alcohol-based sanitizer may be worsened by frequent use of the same, use in winter months, and use by those with sensitive skin. The alcohol used in sanitizers is also flammable and has been tied to incidents of flash fire. Alcohol-based sanitizers suffer further drawbacks, as they provide only a short time period of protection and are often ineffective once they dry.
There is a need for a non-alcohol-based sanitizer that eliminates or reduces the threats caused by bacteria and viruses, but does not cause dry skin or flash fire.